I found the One
by jkthestral
Summary: What if Colin never makes up with Gemma? Will she continue trying or will Tristan Aldredge take her? This is a What If fanfic from Heartwishes by Jude Deveraux. P.S. Jean's uncle does not try to steal the Heartwishes stone, they find out who it is and put him in prison.


What if Colin never makes up with Gemma? Will she continue trying or will Tristan Aldredge take her? This is a What If fanfic from Heartwishes by Jude Deveraux. Jean's uncle does not try to steal the Heartwishes stone, they find out who it is and put him in prison.

* * *

"Colin, I mean this, if you two break up I' m going after her."

I slammed the phone down, breaking it immediately. Sometimes I cursed my strength, but this time I was too heated up. But maybe it was better for me.

* * *

A few days later

* * *

Colin broke up with me. That's all I can think about. Even right now as I'm throwing up in Tris's bathroom, while he's holding my head, and even acting like he is the father. I don't know why he did, especially now, but he broke up with me.

* * *

One week later

* * *

Tris asked me to marry him after taking me out on one date outside of Edilean to clear my mind and make me feel better. He's been so kind these past few days. But now when I see Colin, I see a mistake that shouldn't have happened. He knows already. He's angry. I can see it in him, fight burning in his eyes. I said yes. We planned the ceremony for next month.

* * *

The day of the wedding

* * *

I don't know why Tris and Gemma decided to invite me. I'm the best man for Tris. Gemma was so beautiful, walking down the aisle, head high and face confident and smiling, in her pretty dress that flared out in an a-line shape, embroidered with roses and a veil that floats like a cloud. Her bouquet has Star of Bethlehem, a flower which Tris specially ordered for her, and ivy leaves, lilies of the valley, white heather, white gladiolus, daisies, white carnations, and white tulips. All were specially ordered, and it was over the whole town. Everybody else thought they were her favorite flowers, but I know it what it meant. It meant, I'm sorry I couldn't be with you. It meant that I love Tris, and I will remember you, that I hope for forgiveness from you. I knew because she sent me a note, discreetly, asking Jean to give it to me, and saying those words and a list of what her flowers meant. I knew Tris was confused, but he was smiling broadly anyway. He was happy, the town was happy, Gemma was happy. That was what mattered most for me. The Heartwishes stone winked on Gemma's chest. Nobody knew, but that was the Heartwishes stone. I guess Tris wished for True Love, and it granted Gemma's wish to belong.

* * *

7 months later

* * *

I screamed in pain. I was in labor, and I was in pain. I bet all of Edilean could hear me screaming at one in the morning, while gripping my sister's hand so tight I was afraid I would break it, and suddenly, one thing passed through me and was out, but then another contraction hit and I was in pain again. I could hear Tris yelling for somebody to take care of the baby while he delivered the second, which made no sense to my pain-fogged mind. A second baby? We weren't having twins. We were having one boy, and I gained 22 pounds for it, which had made no sense before. 22 pounds meant a second baby, Tris had said. But the ultrasound had only showed one. Everything had only showed one baby, big and making my stomach big. I pushed and pushed and screamed and crushed and yelled that I hated Colin for this and I was never having another baby and that I really love Tris and I hate Colin.

* * *

Colin's point of view

* * *

Even through ear plugs, sitting in Tris's office, I can hear Gemma screaming and yelling that she hated me, she hates me, she still hates me, she hates me for making her pregnant, that she loves Tris and she was never having another baby again. A comforting hand on each of my shoulders from Mike and Luke respectively and a grimacing look on their face told me they too experienced the mother of their kids yelling at them for making them pregnant. The whole town of Edilean was up, as none could sleep through Gemma's birth, all except for the babies. And then, it was quiet except for the sound of a baby crying, and then there was another. Tris's father came out, tired and looking like the world was about to end, and delivered the news. "They are twins, and both are healthy and alive, but the strain was too much for Gemma's body."

Everyone gasped in shock, my mother and Tris's mother as well as Gemma's mother all started crying, the men just shook their heads in grief, and I sat in shock. Out of all the people I expected to lose, Gemma was the last person. She was strong and brave, and never could I have expected her to die from a birth. I stood and burst into the room, and Tris's father made no attempt to stop me. Tristan, my best friend, sat in shock, his beautiful face marred by tiredness and grief, silent tears falling down his face and landing on the babies. Gemma's sister sat, still holding Gemma's hand, crying for the world's worth, and her hand looking as if most of the bones in it were broken. And then there was Gemma, strong Gemma, beautiful Gemma, lying, silent, head fallen to the side, hair cascading like a waterfall, eyes closed, and looking as if she were just sleeping off the tiring birth. Just a few moments ago she was yelling about how much she hated me, and I wished she was alive again, even if she hated me, even if she didn't have my babies, even if I was gone from her world. A rustling behind me told me that Tris was standing, and I turned around to find Tris holding out the two babies to me. "You're rightful father. They're both healthy. Frazier boys, and that is probably what killed her, the size of them. Both are 11 pounds each, give or take a couple of ounces. We had no clue otherwise we would've had a c-section."

I took one of them, replying, "We're both the rightful father. One by marriage, one by blood. Keep one of them."

I looked back at Gemma, knelt, and kissed her free hand. Tris went around to her sister, and carefully, without moving the broken hand, took Gemma's other hand and kissed it too. The Heartwishes stone, still on her chest, blinked, and Gemma took a breath. It was so small, it was barely there, but it was enough. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked to each of us, and said with a tired smile, "How are my babies?"

"Oh my god. Oh my god!' Tris was instantly hugging her, still with a baby in hand, and she was surprised, but happy and tired-looking. Tris's father came back in, and looked at his son, hugging what he probably assumed was dead Gemma. I smiled and looked at him. "Let's celebrate! Gemma's alive!"

He looked at us and obviously everybody heard because in a minute, the room was crowded full of the people of Edilean. And while I stood there, hugging my child to my chest, I smiled and thanked the Heartwishes stone.


End file.
